By The Pool
by SleaHead
Summary: A cute little fluff that happen by a pool, YakumoMushra, Fluff.
1. The Pool

_Title: By The Pool_

_Author name: RoisinDhu_

_Author email: Yakumo/Mushra_

_Category: Romance_

_Sub Category: N/A_

_Rating:PG-13_

_Spoilers: None_

_Completed: No, And may not be knowing me,lol._

_Summary: A cute little fluff that happen by a pool, Yakumo/Mushra, Fluff._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own shinzo or make money off my fan fictions, who would pay to read it? _

_Author notes: I hope you like this fan fiction and that you will let me know so by sending an e-mail or review, You can flame if you want, but aim for a constructive critics, ok. One more thing yes I know I have very bad spelling so there is no point in telling me, if you do spot some thing misspelling can you tell me the right spelling so that I can change it. Also I am sorry for how shot the chapter is, I hope to make then long as the story goes by._

Our party are still on their way to shinzo where they hope to locate the last save place of the humans after the Great War. It have be a lengthy journey for them and have meet many enemy along the way all wanting Yakumo to die, so she would not reach shinzo, But all of our group are in delightful good mood right now for they are will feed thank to Kutal who can cook dinner fit for a King and enjoying the little harmony that they have. They all have become best of friends in helping the only known remaining human on Enterra in her quest to find shinzo.

More then friendship has been made in our little group, the sweet Yakumo and the fiery Musha where in love and has been for a long time. As far as they care they where soul mates, one made for the other. Mushra have mature a lot since the day he meet his angle Yakumo, he was taller then she now and stop acting like a kid and more like the fine man he was growing into.  
Our group now found then self in the middle of an old and enormous jungle that they have been going through for a week now. It was beautiful with many flowers and ancient trees. There are ribbons of river whit pools doted here and there. But right now all that the group care about is just relaxing and have a good time and this is where our story begin.

It was late in the day and Yakumo, Mushra, Sago, Kutal and the kittens where finessing off dinner and setting around a warm fire preparation for the next day beside the twin who have gone off playing  
" So I was thinking that we could go to this small town just a half a day trip for here and pick up on equipment we are running low, how does that sound to everybody?" Sago asked waving his spoon around in his hand and then went back to what food was in his plate he pick up some more peas with his spoon and then put the pea in to his mouth.  
" That sound good to me" Kutal replied who was busy with Estee trying to get her to eat all of her dinner, but all she wanted to do was go off whit the twins, who where play tip a little away for the group.  
"Can I go off now?" Estee asked look down at her half eaten food and then to her uncle with big eye pleading to he.  
"Oh ok, as long as you do not ask for something to eat later." Kutal was fed up with trying to get her to eat. Estee move as fast as she could to the boys and stared to play with then.  
"I do not know what to do with her, I can never get her to do a thing a want her to do." Kutal picked up Estee's plate and putting it on top of the other used plates. "All she have to do is put on the "look at poor me" face and I will fall for it ever time."  
"Yakumo, do you want to go and look around, I think there is a pool here some where?"  
Musha asked in a low mischievous voice right into her ear so only she would hear it. She nod her head, allowing some of her hair to fall over her face, Musha put his hand up to her face, his fingers seize the fallen hair and brushing It back behind her ear. He loves the way her hair feels around his fingers soft like a kitten fur.

" Me and Yakumo are going off and looking around" Mushra inform the rest of the group.  
"Ok as long as you two are back before bed time," Kutal said as the two got up off the ground.

As Yakumo and Mushra walk off they could hare the Kittens sing "Yakumo and Mushra up a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G………"  
"I wish they would not do that every time we went off together" Mushra sigh  
"They only do it because they know you hate it" Yakumo laugh as her hand stretch to for his, her fingers curling around his. "So where is this pool of your?"  
"It is right around here," Mushra said as his arm came around her waist and pull her to him.  
"If the water is warm do you want to go for a swim?" Yakumo said and put her soft lips to his neck causing a little red to rise in his cheeks.  
"Sure, I would love that" Mushra said as they made their way to an opening.  
The pool was like it was out of a dream. There was wild flower hanging over the water to make it look like a gem. Rocks surround the edges and there was a waterfall at the very end of the pool.  
"Wow, it is beautiful" Yakumo said as her eyes inspect the pool at was in front of her.  
"I know, that is why I want to show you it" Mushra smile allowing his hand to slowly rub her back "you said some thing about swimming?"  
"I will allow you to go first," said Yakumo walking a little way for Mushra to see what he would do next.  
"Oh no women first" Mushra bow to Yakumo in a gentleman fashion his voice now have a tint of merriment in it.  
"Ok but I am not going to take off my bra or underpants because you would not go first" Yakumo said play his game as she walk to one of the rocks and set on it waiting for Mushra to join her. She watches as he realizing just what he mists.  
"Is it to late for me to go first?" said Mushra in the hope that he would still get to see her whiteout all of her clothes.  
"Yes" Yakumo said knowing full well that she have won this little game. Mushra walk to her and also set on the rock and embracing his arms around her.  
"Will then, can I help you out of your clothes?" Said Mushra now try to get as much out of the game.  
"Ok as long as the underwear stay on" She have to give he something because she one the one who more times then not won in there little games and she was feeling a bit sorry for him.

_Author notes:very red face: Will there you have my fist chapter, I hope you like it, tell me if you want more or if you have a good idea tell me. Hope to up date soon, lol. : Roisin dhu go off running into the woods. :_


	2. The Water

_Title: By The Pool_

_Author name: RoisinDhu_

_Pairing: Yakumo/Mushra_

_Category: Romance_

_Sub Category: N/A_

_Rating:PG-13_

_Spoilers: None_

_Completed: Yes_

_Summary: A cute little fluff that happen by a pool, Yakumo/Mushra, Fluff._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own shinzo or make money off my fan fictions, who would pay to read it? Also the song Childhood Dreams by Nelly Furtado is not mine and I do not make money off it._

_Author notes: I hope you like this fan fiction and that you will let me know so by sending an e-mail or review, You can flame if you want, but aim for a constructive critics, ok. One more thing yes I know I have very bad spelling so there is no point in telling me, if you do spot some thing misspelling can you tell me the right spelling so that I can change it. Also I am sorry for how shot the chapter is, I hope to make then long as the story goes by._

Mushra turn to Yakumo and put his hand on her face, he pull down Yakumo face to his own. Yakumo could feel warm air on her face and close her eyes. Their lip meets; Mushra opens his mouth and slowly lick Yakumo lips. When Yakumo felt the wetness on her lips she move them apart for Mushra. They stay like that for a long time enjoying they bliss. Yakumo pull away first and put her head on Mushra should.

_I can't believe you need me_

_I never though I would be needed for anything _

_I can't believe my should would carry such impotent weight as your head and your tears_

_I can't believe you chose me, in all my fragility, me_

_It hurts so much when I you love, it make me cry every time_

_You, you are, oh you are,_

Mushra's hands came down to Yakumo's small waist and undid the belt. When the belt was off he move his hands just under her top and rub the skin there. He then pulls the top up the top over her head. Once it was off he look in to Yakumo blue eyes and saw them fill with love for him. He kissed her arms with loving care and put her top with the belt on the rock next to them. Then slowly move his hands down her skin, stopping at her hips he got her to stand up and then pull down her pant over her snow white legs.

_In the stars, that's why I can't let you go_

_The little boy made for me in the start_

_That's why I love you more the further I go_

_And before this existence you were always there always there_

_Waiting for me_

_You are the little boy made for me in stars,_

_You are the realest thing I know_

_Hands down_

_The realest thing I know _

Yakumo move away for Mushra in just her underwear, she pick up his hands with her and kiss the tips of his fingers. She smiles to he and turn to the water. Mushra look at her nice back which as half cover by her brown hair. Yakumo set down be the deep pool, she put her legs in the cool water and lower her self-in. "Come in the water is lovely" Yakumo say. Mushra got up and undress as fast as he could then he jump into the water a swim to her. Yakumo held out her hands to Mushra who took them in his. He pulls her into his arm and kisses her on top of her head.

_I am not used to being carried_

_Or being able to carry a pretty song _

_I have been bruised by my many trails_

_Sometimes my skins so thick it's frail_

_I just need to be ignored 'til I woke up to the beauty is yours_

_And it all comes to life so suddenly_

_This is a place so deep, the water's so deep_

_I hesitate, cuz_

_All the energy it takes to feel this power_

_I tend to run, I tend to hind,_

_I tend to scream 'til you and I know I got you_

_I know, I know, I know_

"I love you" Mushra Whisper to her hair, he could feel her body heat and the softness of her skin.

"I love you too" Yakumo always felt save in his arms, she could have stay here with he until the end of time. Mushra look down at Yakumo, she has her eye close and her face was laying on his chest. The sun very low in the sky and full the pool with a gold light.

"Come and swim with me Yakumo" Mushra dive under the water and pull Yakumo with him. They play for a long time trying to get the other one under the water. The sun had now set and to was getting too cold for them.

" We should go back to camp the other will think that we killed one other." Yakumo voice was like a sweet songbird to Mushra, he knows that she was right but did not want to go back. "Come on" Yakumo swim to the each and got out Mushra follow very soon after her. They got dress fast and in each other arms made there way back to camp.

_You're little boy made for me in stars_

_In the stars, that why I can't let go_

_The little boy made for me in the stars_

_That why I love you more the further I go_

_And before this existence you were always here_

_Inside of me_

_You are, you are, the realest thing I know hands down…the realest thing I know_

It was very dark when they got back to the camp and luck for Mushra the kittens had gone to bed, although they did try to stay up until they got back to mock Mushra. Mushra and Yakumo slept in the same bed with one another arms around them. There dream when full of what the future would have for a Human and Enterran I love

_I'm sliding on the rainbow of my childhood dreams_

_I'm sliding on the rainbow of my childhood dreams_

_I'm sliding on the rainbow of my childhood dreams_

_I'm sliding on the rainbow of my childhood dreams_

_When you carry me, when you carry me_

_It's so happy_

_I'm sliding on the rainbow of my childhood dreams_

_I'm sliding on the rainbow of my childhood dreams._

_Author notes: Thank to all that review this story and my other story. Reviewers _

Kitsune's Grrl, Thanks

Luvyagal, as you can see there was one more chapter

Magunuchi Hawagoni, you have given me some ideas that I may use I other fic.

Killer of all Hentai's.BWAHA, Here you go

Yo: maybe in a other fic, lol

PureDarkness07, And thank you for reviewing mine.

Emily, you want more you got more.

Fallingstar, Thank you

MushraSuki4ever, My longest reviewer thank you very much, you have a skill in making people laugh.

Mukira, Thanks for reviewing this fic and my other ones.

M.S.K, Thanks

MediaMiner Reviewers 

Sweetums, here you are and thank you for reviewing.

MediaMiner Reviewers 


End file.
